The Devil Wears Prada AndreaEmily femslash
by floaton657
Summary: While Miranda is out, her two employees will discover their passion for each other...


It's been four months. Four agonizing months since I met Emily, the stone-cold bitch from god-knows-where Britain. When I was first introduced to her, I envied her and hated her and pitied her all at the same time; the model, a goddess in a stunning cashmere coat and legs to die for.

Shooting out orders like no other, Emily has been bossing me around even since. She would prance off early on Friday nights to party it up at famous clubs and leave me with paper work and an extra dose of more Miranda. She was the untouchable woman with a hard exterior... and dressed each day like it were Olympus Fashion Week.

But that was all before I decided to take action. A few weeks ago, I just grew fed up with Miranda's constant eyeing of my plain white turtlenecks and black skirts from Target. I liked them fine but since I _was _working for a fashion magazine, Nigel helped me realize I had a lot more "physical appeal" than I would have ever known...with the help of Dior, Versace, and Kate Spade bags.

And it was the moment Emily saw me for the first time, that my life changed. I had just gotten Miranda's daily morning coffee on a breezy fall day. It was the premiere of my fashion makeover, with my hair sleek, layered and a golden chestnut color and luminous face of touch-ups and eyeliner and blush. Not that I would think anyone noticed since everyone was busy with press night, I lugged myself (my slender body filling out a black Emporio Aramani mini-skirt and a gray Diane Von Furstenburg blazer) into the office quietly.

However, I soon felt numerous double-takes and it was when Nigel gave me an approving thumbs-up, that I suddenly felt confident. I turned the corner to reach Miranda's office and Miranda, while on the phone, lifted the corners of her mouth slightly. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and there was a silent moment as she took in the new sight. Her face subtly beamed at me as she continued her conversation and headed towards me ,for the elevator.

"Ahn-dre-ah, I need the dry cleaning by the time I come back and the kids will need to be picked up by 11:00 and there was really no need to pick me up my latte when I specifically told you last night that I was meeting with Earl for a light brunch at the Ritz... and you look...nice. That's all."

With a small wave and closing of the elevator, I had passed. I breathed a sense of relief and just then, Emily waltzed in the room, sighing the same sigh of disgust (the new day) and relief (Miranda left). She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing my outfit, my face, my legs (yes, they were actually showing).

"Andrea... did you actually decide to be..NORMAL, for once?" the air of sarcasm in her voice wasn't as convincing. She was utterly stunned.

Emily moved closer to me, laughing silently to herself. Then she murmured, "I absolutely cannot believe this. You look, well, you look pretty damn amazing. Spin around."

As I did so, Emily was taking in every inch of me. And I loved the feeling. Gone were the lumpy sweaters that made people think I was pregnant. Here I stood before Emily with a tight ass, breasts, and red hot lipstick.

I secretly did it all to impress her, to be perfectly honest. Despite my complaints and bitches about her, I liked the cruel attention Emily paid to me; the way she'd make sly remarks and make hour-long pow-wows about how to treat Miranda nicely. I enjoyed it all through the pain it caused me. She was perfect. And now, I was in control. Miranda would be gone for two hours. It was time to see if my wait was worth it. If Emily was even as curious about me...

As Emily was muttering away about how she wanted my clothes, I looked deep into her eyes when she looked up. I had her. I knew I had her. I could see vulnerability and a moment of desire in her eyes. I had a sense that since day one, Emily bossed me around like she did because she was trying to hide her attraction towards me. And now that I was more attractive, she couldn't hide behind her wall.

"I know, Emily, I know... Don't worry, Miranda won't be back." I whispered seductively as I took her by the quivering hand and into Miranda's office.

We stood face to face, barely a foot away from each other as I unraveled the scarf around her neck. She inhaled deeply, as if this were too real to be true. Her bare neck was waiting to be caressed so I plunged and began to suck unmercifully. Emily tilted her head back and began to moan as I worked my way from her neck to her chin to her plump lips. She dropped the packet of papers she was holding as she massaged my breasts. My hands ran up and down her back, clutching her behind and pulling it into me, wrinkling her skirt of perfection. Emily hastily shut the blinds to Miranda's office as we backed onto Miranda's desk.

I flung the papers from the surface to the floor and picked Emily up, hoisting her onto the desk. Our kisses were passionate, as if our tongues were in a heated battle while our eyes were glued shut. This was our moment.

I could feel Emily throbbing in anxiety, her legs opening up to me. I unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra, licking her chest and playing with her breasts. Her back was now on Miranda's hardwood desk as I laid myself on top of her, taking my time unzipping her skirt as she whimpered with impatience.

Emily, in haste, literally ripped off my blazer, my shirt and my skirt and sat up, kissing my ear and whispering, "Fuck me, Andrea, fuck me now. I've been waiting for fucking ever. Do it. Do me. I want you."

I pulled away and stared into her face, young and beautiful and full of lust. We were animals. I yanked her skirt off and slid my fingers into her underwear, finding her moist clit. She yelped as I entered, her eyes rolling back and hands tightly wrapping around my head, pulling me into her breasts. She screamed as my fingers plunged deeper; in and out in a rhythmic motion. As I did so, I planted kisses all over her body and spread her legs wider for my face. Her smell was delicious as I lowered my head and licked her temptingly all over. Her taste was pure and delightful and I told her so.

"Andrea, harder. Do me harder."

Lifting Emily off the desk, I carried her and slammed her against a wall. Deciding to be the one in control, I held her hands together as I went down on her again. Her moaning sent chills all over my body as she reached her orgasm even quicker.

As we lie naked on the floor, panting heavily and stroking each other's hair, we heard the distant elevator door.

"Emily? Ahn-dre-ah? Earl didn't show which shows that you both didn't call him to confirm. And where are you two?"

Within moments, Miranda appeared at the door to the entanglement of her naked employees...


End file.
